


生长痛

by kdktditutxxur



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdktditutxxur/pseuds/kdktditutxxur
Summary: 朴志晟这个晚上第一次洗完澡自觉洗了内裤，当他把干净的内裤晾在阳台上时，突然觉得这是代表胜仗的第一面旗帜。男孩的旗帜，他琢磨着这个词汇，然后17岁以来第一次睡了个安稳的好觉。





	生长痛

**Author's Note:**

> *有3p/np/yy/无爱性交情节  
> *混乱邪恶  
> *可以骂娘不能骂我  
> 慎！！！

朴志晟正在经历生长痛，这样的疼痛，是来自身体内部的反骨，他觉得很别扭，每天晚上睡不着，翻来覆去，有时候能投过黑漆漆的屋顶看见一头旋转的星星。

从一个门牙不齐的小屁孩长大成四肢纤细的少年，他一路以来变了很多。

身边的哥哥，最不像哥哥的钟辰乐也心服口服地承认，“说到成长的话，就是朴志晟了。”

他的心思也被盘古那样的神力劈开，一半变得纤细，蔓延到身体的百骸，另一半却仍保持着混沌的梦幻。

朴志晟决定去看医生，黄仁俊陪着他打车去了，问他为什么，说是不想让父母知道，他们一起笑，李帝努说快去快回啊。

因为朴志晟看起来不像有大问题的样子，大家都没有特别担心。

结果去医院，没有独自看医生经历的朴志晟请求哥哥帮他挂上骨科的号。黄仁俊答应了他，转身就预约了心理辅导。

他们在等候室等着叫号，蓝色的屏幕，病号出乎意料的很多，朴志晟看见xx的姓名前面摆着四位数的序号，感觉很奇怪，全韩国的青少年都有生长痛吗，他想起了人有206块骨头，每个人疼痛的位置不同，至少同一块出现毛病的有缘人一共有五个。

“有缘人？”

“不用在意啦，”朴志晟坐在医生对面，“事实是我觉得我的骨头变重了，因为这些想法打了结，舒展不开，像缠在头顶梳不掉的枯发那样，一直在我的骨头里堆积起来，每到晚上会变得很痛，痛苦的想大声哭，又觉得没什么好哭的，总之应该是很常见的事情，我的哥哥对我说过，这是生长痛。”

医生握着笔在纸上写写画画，病人最好不要知道自己得了什么病，朴志晟偏过头去不看。

“今年几岁了？”

“17岁。”

“有没有过性幻想，或者说暗中喜欢的人呢？”

“这个......”男孩苦恼了一下，实话实说，“因为从事了不允许谈恋爱的事业，为了事业放弃了这些想法。”

“如果真的是放弃了就好了，”医生用那种习以为常的笃定语气下结论，“谈个恋爱吧。”

神奇的是，一听到这句话，朴志晟整个人就解除了紧绷，像是药膏贴在正确的病根处，药到病除那样。

黄仁俊哥哥还在门口等他，见他出来了，什么也没问，牵着他的手往前走。

在回去的路上，他们两坐在出租车后座，黄仁俊突然伸手到朴志晟的腿间拉开拉链，柔软的手指隔着那一层布料按压着，他用眼神询问自己的弟弟：“有感觉吗？”

仁俊哥听到了，朴志晟迷迷糊糊地想，脑子里乱七八糟的闪过什么纯洁少年，还有哥哭泣时的脸。

两人挨着一起坐，此时因为动作靠的更近，黄仁俊的手神奇的像伊甸园的花言巧语的蛇，随着时间的推移越来越显现出狡猾和毒性。

到了某一时间，朴志晟腰往下坠，他从浓稠的自己的鼻息中挣脱出来，不安中看向前方的车内后视镜，仿佛溺水的人挣扎着呼吸到的最后一口新鲜空气。

而车停好后，黄仁俊结完账什么话都没说就先走了，朴志晟下车时感觉到某个地方怪异的粘腻感觉，却有种理所当然的轻松。

打仗会有那种第一声枪响吧，往往是很不容易的，黄仁俊替他解决了，往后会越来越多，那样的程度他想都没想到，大概就是战役级别。

朴志晟这个晚上第一次洗完澡自觉洗了内裤，当他把干净的内裤晾在阳台上时，突然觉得这是代表胜仗的第一面旗帜。男孩的旗帜，他琢磨着这个词汇，然后17岁以来第一次睡了个安稳的好觉。 

从那天起，隐秘而不为人知的游击战就打响了。  
他们避着其他的队友，在浴室，厨房，甚至阳台上做爱，朴志晟一开始对这件事还是一知半解，但他发现黄仁俊好像很满意自己在性爱中占据主导地位的现状，所以也没有特别去了解。他们在无人的午后光着腿靠在床头，你一言我一语的聊天，因为两个人从来不用套，所以无所谓隐藏痕迹，其实黄仁俊不强调戴套的主要目的就是这个，但是朴志晟理所当然的当作男人之间不需要这种东西了。

朴志晟问他，“哥，你相信有外星人吗？”

黄仁俊佩服他在这种时候仍然有着不合时宜的好奇心。

“啊，有吧。”他想再跟他仔细讲讲，关于星系，恒星和行星等等，但是他太累了，又稍微躺了一会儿，他就起身去洗澡了。

黄仁俊总是这样，在做爱的时候表现得像是全世界最喜欢你，做完之后就恢复了理性的样子。

朴志晟说不上伤心，他有时候觉得，这样子才是对的。毕竟他和仁俊哥的确算不上是相爱的关系。

而就在某一天早上，李帝努撞见了两个人的事，朴志晟还没醒，黄仁俊抬起头来静静地看着他，那眼神好像是在说，如你所想，事实就是这样。  
他们两人默契的没有作声，装出什么都没发生的样子，还是如往常一样活动。

只是在一些必要的时刻，李帝努会帮着掩护他们两，比如进房间先问上一句，或者出门的时候告知一声几点回来。

李帝努不知道的是，罗渽民早就发现这件事了，当他犹豫很久准备告诉他的时候，这个人了然的笑起来，然后像蝴蝶振翅膀那样轻巧地说，“我知道。”

可是那是我们从小照顾大的弟弟啊。他想。

“他受没受欺负，我也知道。”  
罗渽民的后半句话把所有疑问挡了回去，李帝努张张嘴，想起了李东赫和马克哥，他突然明白过来，一旦这个事例的前提是双方自愿，这所有发生的一切充其量应该归纳为恋爱。

他最后什么也没问。

可是朴志晟知道这不是恋爱。  
他苦恼了很久，最后决定去找罗渽民倾诉。

从这一切发生的第一天起，朴志晟就一字不差的把实情告诉了这个哥哥，甚至在看病之前，他的每晚熬不过去的生长痛也只有罗渽民一个人知道。

那天晚上提前告诉经纪人哥哥换了宿舍，他和罗渽民哥一个房间。

他先说：“最近那种难受的感觉又回来了。”

罗渽民便问：“不是因为仁俊，所以已经好了吗？”

朴志晟有点不好意思，但他觉得自己没什么不能说的：“因为仁俊哥不是喜欢我，我也不是喜欢了他，怎么说呢，像是错误的钥匙，一开始以为是对的，所以想用它打开锁，但是阴差阳错真的打开了。事后发现那是错的钥匙。”

“所以呢？”

“所以在想，正确的钥匙被放在哪了，怎么才能找到。”

罗渽民笑了起来，看起来好像很开心。

“但你又不知道正确的钥匙长什么样？”

朴志晟虽然不服，但也无言以对。

“那你再试试看，把我当成正确的钥匙呢？”

“哥喜欢我吗？”

“你是我最爱的弟弟啊。”

朴志晟一直以来是上面的位置，但是这一次事情走向脱了节，当他两条腿被哥哥按在耳边的时候，才知道原来不一样了，渽民哥是渽民哥，和仁俊哥不一样。

他屏住呼吸，而后面被初次开拓的疼痛还是让他冷汗直流，他哀求哥哥说不要了，可是罗渽民却听不见的样子。

他想起了自己和仁俊哥做爱的时候，自己当时也是，一旦开始了就听不进哥说的话，就像被熔岩挡在外面了一样，而他现在却正像被抛在岩浆上的帆船，掌舵的人不管不顾的横冲直撞，像是故意给他的惩罚。

他一边求饶，一边哭着说，“哥骗我，哥一点也不喜欢我。”

而罗渽民只是亲亲他的额头，叫他放松。

后半夜，朴志晟哭累了，昏睡过去，他这一天也没有受到任何来自生长痛的困扰。

这之后几天里，朴志晟都没再找过罗渽民，而黄仁俊最先发现他的不对劲，因为朴志晟在床上太疯了，像是受了什么刺激，这几天还有直播的活动，他实在有些吃不消。

朴志晟听了他的抱怨，终于冷静下来反思自己。

而当天晚上，他便又一次去了罗渽民的房间，罗渽民看见他来也不意外。

他们发狠地做爱，震动大到朴志晟以为床板会卡崩一下整个断裂。

颠倒的体位和新奇的感觉让朴志晟整个溃败，他大张着腿，模仿黄仁俊被他干得不省人事时的样子，哪个姿势能让罗渽民进的更深，他一清二楚。

黄仁俊无法给予的渗入骨髓的震颤，罗渽民给他了，他依靠着这些蹒跚度过每个难捱的夜晚，可是生长痛似乎愈演愈烈，他不得不在白天和黄仁俊做爱后，夜晚再去罗渽民的房间“试钥匙”，这样才堪堪抵消一点难耐。

这样的日子没过几天，一个下午，朴志晟还在和黄仁俊做爱时，罗渽民走进了房间。

朴志晟的神经有些混乱，他一时分不清这是白天还是晚上，可是黄仁俊却什么都明白了，他一边因为性爱的刺激流出眼泪，一边撑起上半身，摸了摸弟弟的头，安抚他。

罗渽民旁观了一会儿，此时站起身来，解下了自己的腰带。

当罗渽民进入他的那一刻，朴志晟整个射在黄仁俊身体里，可是身后的刺激又让他很快硬了起来，他甚至不需要动作，随着惯性冲撞，在他视线所及之处黄仁俊的股缝溢出了越来越多自己的东西，看起来美丽而色情，又有种说不出的晶莹和纯洁。他的世界黑白颠倒了。

烦恼没有解决，朴志晟却找到了填平它的替代品。

那天他见到钟辰乐，对方还是和几个星期前一样，是朋友的话不应该所有人都瞒着他一个，朴志晟知道这样不公平，但他有点不知道该如何开口。

他只能这样说：“最近仁俊哥和渽民哥在帮我治病。”

钟辰乐有些为他担心：“你生病了吗？什么病啊？治好了吗？”

骨头变重了，所以睡不着。  
朴志晟想这么说的，却犹豫了一下，而钟辰乐误以为他不愿意告诉自己，有点生气了。

“我也是你哥啊，生病了也不说，现在问也不回答，要都是这样，为什么还让黄仁俊他们给你治病啊。”

朴志晟没办法解释，用手点了点钟辰乐的嘴唇，“是这样治病，因为太特殊了，所以没办法好好告诉你。”

钟辰乐瞪大了眼睛，他觉得有点意外，但又立刻装出大人的样子，问道：“你是那个吗？”又觉得不太好，补充道，“这没有什么，很多人都是这样的，李东赫和马克哥就很好，你不是也知道吗，不要放在心上，这不是病。”

朴志晟好一会儿才理解他的意思，他想了想，这样的误解某方面好像也行得通，于是默认了。

可是他没有安心一会儿，钟辰乐突然凑过来亲了亲他的嘴。

他惊讶地看着他，钟辰乐后退一步挠了挠头，有点不好意思的说，“虽然我不习惯，但是如果这样能让你好受一点的话。”

他笑起来：“那我也能帮你。”

这一天晚上，明明什么都没做，朴志晟却再也没有受到生长痛的困扰。

他第二天兴高采烈地找到罗渽民，告诉他自己知道对的钥匙是谁了。

罗渽民听完了沉默了一会儿，无不遗憾地告诉他说，可是知道了又能怎么样呢。

“辰乐那孩子的话，不可能的。”  
“他喜欢女生。”

如果说这世界上能有一句话让朴志晟一下子哭出来，应该就是这句吧。  
他没意识到自己的眼泪落下来，而罗渽民只是站在他面前安静看着。

那天晚上，朴志晟做了个梦。梦里钟辰乐穿着蓝色衬衫，纽扣被他解开，他的皮肤很白，有一点肌肉，乳头是漂亮的粉红色。

他一边亲吻他的胸脯，看见自己轻轻触碰过的地方泛起汉江日落时分染上的绚丽的红色。

而钟辰乐的声音变得甜蜜，像古代未成型的软陶，绵绵腻腻地附庸上来。

朴志晟扶起他的左腿，探头亲吻他细腻的皮肤，从膝盖吻到大腿根部，又出于恶作剧的心思堵住他的顶部。他想听辰乐叫他哥。用和平日里不一样的声音，用那种只能在床上听到的声音，暧昧的，亲切的叫他哥哥。

而这个钟辰乐很是听话，他一边乖乖求饶，一边双腿缠上朴志晟的腰，迫切地请求他，志晟哥，快进来。

辰乐，再说一句，说你爱我。

朴志晟，我爱你。

那也是从有了性体验以来朴志晟的第一次梦遗。

在那之后，他不断幻想着钟辰乐自慰，甚至在和其他人做爱到达高潮的时候，恍惚会喊出辰乐的名字。而在这种时候，黄仁俊只是流着眼泪，但他在床上一贯只会流眼泪，没什么特别，罗渽民则会变得很凶，会更用力，进的更深。

奇怪的是，从某一天起，黄仁俊不再像从前那样谨慎小心了。

他会在李帝努还在的时候，在房间里呻吟出声，会主动坐上朴志晟的胯骨自己摆腰，会在后入的时候把屁股抬得更高，会提前放满浴室的水邀请朴志晟一起洗澡，会在一次结束之后请求再一次，再几次，就好像是世界末日快要来了一样，黄仁俊额角的汗水都带着绝望的气息。

这一切在日以夜继的荒诞中变得不算那么奇怪了，朴志晟还是会偷偷拿着纸巾喊着辰乐的名字自慰，还是会和不同的哥哥分别或是一起做爱，这些都变得很平常了。

有一次在休息室的更衣间，朴志晟自慰时听见很近的水杯摔在地上的声音。他没好好整理，急匆匆的开门，看到的只是一只做错事的猫咪。

他松了口气，转身去收拾残局，但他不知道沙发后面李帝努蹲在地上，呼吸声也没发出来。

李帝努找到钟辰乐，告诉他说，朴志晟喜欢你。

“哥怎么知道，哥在骗人吧。”

他看着钟辰乐，认真地重复了一遍：“他喜欢你。”

他看见钟辰乐的眼睛一点点亮起来，心里想着，赶紧结束吧。

钟辰乐很早就跟他和渽民说过，他喜欢朴志晟。那时候他们两都劝他，说小孩子不知道什么是喜欢，分不清朋友和情人的区别。

钟辰乐走后李帝努给罗渽民发了短信，本来想说点什么，最后只是问他晚饭想吃烤肉吗。

钟辰乐在敲门前想起了一个月前他不小心看见黄仁俊和朴志晟做爱，他本来是周末想来给大家一个惊喜，点了炸鸡拿备用钥匙开了宿舍门，没发出一点声音偷偷进来了，走到朴志晟房间门口听到的暧昧声音让他血管一下子冻结起来，大脑嗡嗡作响，他不死心的打开门，只能呆愣愣的看着朴志晟的后脑勺，他光裸的后背上的汗珠，拉下了一半的裤子，还有从他的脖颈中抬起头来的黄仁俊错愕的眼神。

他还记得不发出声音，把炸鸡放在餐桌上离开了。  
是这个意思吗，那个时候钟辰乐想，原来治病是这个意思啊。

而现在，他拉开门，要去跟这扇门后的朴志晟在一起了。

罗渽民收到李帝努的消息，他一边回复一边决定叫上大家一起。但当他进门时，只听见钟辰乐用清脆的声音说着。

“朴志晟，我喜欢你。”

他的脑海中许许多多的画面，因为太美太梦幻，所以被他当成了一定不会实现的童话故事。

可是童话故事里不是下一句会这样说吗。

“我也喜欢你。”

所有人屏息等待着朴志晟的回答。

然而，生长痛还在继续。


End file.
